narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Solo Uchiha
}} 'Story' Solo Uchiha, a boy birthed and raised inside the gates of Kumogakure no Sato. This youths' younger days had been filled with endless hours of training and school work. Much was expected of him by his parents, always filling his morale with Kindness. During the war between Kumogakure and Iwagakure, his parents had been slaughtered. Upon his discovery of this information, the emotional toll was far to vast for his seven year old mind to handle, so a second personality was manifested. This second personality, which has not named itself, has taken to being called Solo as well. This other person has some influence on the actual Solo, which can be seen in the actions of the real Solo. Upon his graduation of the academy at Seven, and his passing of the genin rank to chuunin, the memories that Kumogakure brought of his parents were to great. Seeking to distance himself,he left Kumogakure and joined Konohagakure's ranks, being a Chuunin there as well. During his time in the forest of Konhagakure, the eleven year old happened unto a crysteline structure. Upon further inspection, it was apparent that this crystal was a sentient creature that held scrolls within its body. The creature relinquished its contents to the boy, which came as a shock to Solo. The items inside were a few summoning scrolls, which Solo eagerly signed, and two scrolls pertaining to Kageton ninjutsu, and Ototon ninjutsu. Having gained a multitude of jutsu, he became somewhat power-hungry. This desire to learn more was only intensified by the 'other' Solo. His want to obtain more jutsu eventually led him to discovering the DNA of the only known Mokuton user, and the DNA of a Kaguya member with the Shikotsumyaku and grafted both unto himself, granting him both Mokuton ninjutsu, and the Shikotsumyaku ability. Life within Konohagakure had become drab when he was fourteen, so he abandoned this village as well. With only one place left to go, he set out for Otogakure. He spent two years here, learning Medical ninjutsu, and becoming somewhat of a Sannin to them. He would come to learn Dokuton ninjutsu from the second Otokage, but eventually he wanted a place of his own. This led him to found Tetsu no Kuni; the Land of Iron. The people that aspired to function in the ninja world would be taught the Iaido Kenjutsu technique, and ninjutsu as well. A powerful combination in any single person. Now with everything set in stone, he has been happy with his current life style, happy with the joyfulness of the villagers. 'Attire' The youth wears an open front, dark blue vest with elongated sleeves. The sleeves conceling many sealing tattos on his arms. A dark blue sash is wrapped around his hips, covering the top of his silk, dark blue, lose fitting pants. 'Eien no Mangekyo Sharingan' Solo has obtained his Eien no Mangekyo Sharingan from his older brother Kakuzu. Kakuzu willingly gave Solo both of his eyes. 'Space–Time Migration' Solo's Space–Time Migration[1] technique, which is originated in his right eye, allows him to teleport himself or anything he touches to another location or a pocket dimension; the latter of which is implied to be inescapable. 'Amaterasu' The flames are capable of burning through anything in their path, even smothering regular fire techniques with ease. Amaterasu is said to never stop burning; even when whatever is caught by the Amaterasu is completely reduced to ash or destroyed, it can still continue burning for seven days and seven nights. It cannot be extinguished with water or any other normal methods. 'Susanoo - God of the Sea and Storms' Susanoo, named for the God of the Sea and Storms, is a technique which uses the Mangekyou form of the Sharingan eye to create a sword wielding spectral form which will surround the user. This jutsu is generated by both Mangekyou eyes. Susanoo will first form around the user as a skeleton. This skeletal form will then generate muscle and armor for battle and wield both a sword and shield. Unseen in others' variations, Solo's Susanoo demonstrates two entirely different sides that are conjoined along their spine, each with a distinct pair of arms and face. One of these faces has elongated canine teeth in its upper jaw bracket and a single horn protruding from its forehead, whilst the other has similarly elongated canine teeth in its lower jaw bracket instead, which in turn has two tusks growing from this jaw as well. The right hand of each side wields an undulating blade and the Susanoo itself appears to be capable of contributing towards some of Solo's techniques, as it was seen forming hand seals when he drew down two meteorites. It is also able to use the powerful Yasaka Magatama, though it created a far greater number of tomoe than Itachi's. ''Izanagi - Forefather God When jutsu is cast on one's own self, any damage received while it is active is negated. Their crippled form will shudder away like an illusion into nothingness while they appear unharmed away from the danger. For those who do not possess the Rinnegan, using the jutsu has a drawback, as using the jutsu will cause their vision to be lost forever. This result caused the Uchiha to declare it forbidden. 'Rinnegan' Solo has evolved his Eien no Mangekyo Sharingan into the Rinnegan. The '''Rinnegan' is characterised by a ripple-like pattern around the pupil, with a light purple iris and sclera. It is said to be the most powerful of Great Three Dōjutsu (大三瞳術, Daisan Dōjutsu; Literally meaning "Great Three Eye Techniques"). It was admired as being able to bring forth all ninjutsu. The holder of these eyes can completely master the six nature transformations that form the basis of ninjutsu. It also allows the user to use all of the six paths techniques as well as control the seventh path - who is "beyond life and death".